A train or locomotive typically includes various types of assets such as, but not limited to, locomotives, wagons, and waysides. The assets may include various types of sub-assets such as, brakes, engine, fuel system, etc. Health of these assets needs to be timely monitored for proper operation of the train without any breakdown or downtime for maintenance. Unscheduled servicing of the train may incur an extra cost and thus may not be economically feasible. Although there are methods and systems available for regular and timely maintenance of the health of the assets of the train, operator(s) may still find it difficult to identify the current health of the train at any given point of time. In addition, current systems for receiving and interpreting status alerts for train assets are cumbersome and difficult to interpret. The current system does not allow the train operator to efficiently and accurately evaluate health of asset of the train and does not provide health data of any specific asset of the train to convey to the operator whether potential issues exist with any of the assets within the train.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,347 relates to a status monitor and diagnostic unit (SMDU) in every car of a magnetic levitation (MAGLEV) train or other vehicle. The SMDU includes sensors for monitoring the operational status or condition of the car. Network status interface units (NSIU) are provided at stations and at other fixed locations through which the train passes. The NSIUs transmit polling signals which cause the SMDUs to transmit data signals representing the operational status of the cars to the NSIUs via a spread-spectrum time-division-multiple-access (TDMA) network when the train passes proximate thereto. The NSIUs relay the data signals to a maintenance control center (MCC) via a wide-area-network (WAN). The MCC generates a prognosis of the operating conditions of the cars in accordance with the data signals, and schedules maintenance actions based on the prognosis. The MCC also includes a computerized maintenance data base which can be accessed by technicians at remote repair facilities.